ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey. Appearance Ultimate Spidermonkey has a large gorilla body with purple skin and black fur. Ultimate Spidermonkey has six eyes and lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they get replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Ultimate Spidermonkey has red eyes, and yellow spider fangs on each side of his his mouth. His legs are replaced arms and he lost his spider legs. He also gained two extra pairs of arms. He wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol, which has more spikes on it, on his stomach. OVultspidermonkeyuh.png|Albedo as Ultimate Spidermonkey in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than Spidermonkey. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, Ultimate Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs can pull things and break them almost like he is using his hands. Ultimate Spidermonkey can fold his spider legs into his hips, and attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Spidermonkey can pound the ground to make small shockwaves, and spin his spider legs around to damage enemies around him. Ultimate Spidermonkey is highly agile. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in Fame. **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Bivalvan. *In Reflected Glory, **Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Psyphon, then saved by Cash and JT. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Sunder. *In The Purge, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Driscoll. *In Simian Says, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Mizaru. *In Double or Nothing, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Hugh. **Later, Ultimate Spidermonkey readied to battle Albedo, but reverted to Ben when going through a force-field. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, **Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to defeat The Vreedles in space, because of the lack of oxygen and fell back to Earth. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Vilgax. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Purge'' *''Simian Says'' *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance; used by Albedo) Comics *Hero Times Two *Remote Control Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are used once. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs resemble the Marvel villain Doctor Octopus' tentacles. *Ultimate Spidermonkey commonly grabs a long object to fight with (a large pole in Reflected Glory, a tree in The Transmogrification of Eunice). *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he spoke. This didn't happen in any other appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Alien Of The Month in February. *Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, similar to Munya from Secret Saturdays. Also similar to Munya, there are 4 spider legs on his back. *It was seen in The Mother of All Vreedles that Ultimate Spidermonkey cannot survive in space, unlike some of Ben's other alien forms. References See Also */Gallery/ *Spidermonkey *Freed Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Arachnichimp Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Large Aliens